It all started simple enough
by deepintheatx
Summary: Mostly an idea. If you guys like it let me know and I will continue.


**A little Luck fic, please read and let me know if you would like me to continue. **

It all started simple enough. I was trying to get new people to join Glee club and ended up in a porta john. Somewhere between praying and offering my soul to Satan the door was opened and in between the rays of light I saw her. An angel. Rather I was delirious or completely stupid I asked her to join Glee. She agreed but on 2 conditions. She requested candy and 7 minutes in heaven. I will put it out there she rocked my world, not really sure I rocked hers b.c she called me a bad kisser. Come on now everyone knows that Puck can rock anyone's world and have any girl he wants easily, except for her.

Usually all that was needed to get into any girls pants was a smirk and a raised eyebrow. But not with her. All my usually tricks did not faze her, but why? Not like she is not interested, everyone wants to get with Puck. At least I thought so. I decided that Valentines day was the perfect time to go all out and get me some Zizes. I tried candy, singing a song to her and asked her out for a pre Valentines date. She hated the candy, the song made her feel like shit and she stood me up. Any other guy would have given up, but fuck I am stubborn and I get what I want.

So I confronted her about standing me up, what else was I suppose to do? She admitted that I was hot (like I did not know that) but told me that I was a player and if I wanted to get with her it was not going to be a casual thing and I would have to work for it. I agreed partially really wanted to kiss this girl again and b.c I was impressed. We progressed slower than I would like from the friendship stage to making out in the back of my truck. But I wanted more. Not as in sex I already knew it was leading up to that, but I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Shortly after Nationals I asked her for the 100th time to be my girlfriend. She finally said yes.

Sitting on the tail gate of the pick up I told her I loved her while the fireworks went off in the distance on the 4th of July. It was a perfect summer and in the twilight hours of summer we finally had sex. I thought kissing her made everything hazy, sex made everything but her disappear. We got closer during senior year, had some fights but also had a lot of fun. Lauren loosened up a bit participating more in Glee and we both got a chance to show off our badassness when New Directions won Nationals. Lauren got into Ohio State and was on her way to Columbus. While I did better senior year my grades were not good enough to get into college. But I was not about to let her go. So we moved to Columbus together. She went to Ohio State, I went to the community college and bartended to help pay the rent. After 2 years at community college I got into Ohio State. I majored in Music, come on that was a give in music is my life. I even got into a teaching program, yup I am going to be shaping the minds of children. Lauren decided to major in business, she is after all planning an empire.

We graduated together, happy as ever. We planned to stay in Columbus for a while since we had grown to like the city. That all changed when I got a call from Finn shortly after graduation. Finn had gone to NYU with Rachel and Kurt. Lauren and I even went to see Rachel when she made it to Broadway. Shortly before graduation Rachel found out she was pregnant and they decided to move back to Lima and get had just seen Finn and Rachel the month prior when the whole Glee club came to Lima for they're wedding. Finn excepted the head coaching position at McKinley and just a week into summer practice he knew they were in major trouble. Finn could only think of one person to call for help and that was me. It was kind of perfect Mr. Shue and left McKinley the year before so they needed a new person to head up Glee plus I could be the assistant coach and teach music. It was not hard to convince Lauren to move really. Just had to turn on the Puckzilla charm, she is not as immune to my charm as she likes to pretend. So we packed up the apartment and moved back to Lima.

My 1st day of summer practice I completely rethought my decision to come back. These kids were not just bad they were falling all over each other and could barely catch a ball. It took some work but between Finn and me we turned these kids into an actual team. Lauren got job with the city and things were going really well for us. I was enjoying teaching and coaching and Lauren really liked her job. It is now September we have lived together for over 4 yrs now and I think it is time that I ask her the big question. I hope she says yes and does not punch me.


End file.
